Dzieci kapitana Granta/09
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Dzieci kapitana Granta Cieśnina Magellańska. Powszechna radość zapanowała na pokładzie, gdy się wieść rozniosła o postanowieniu Paganela. Młody Robert rzucił mu się na szyję z takim zapałem, że o mało nie przewrócił zacnego sekretarza. — Tęgi chłopak! — zawołał uczony — popróbuję uczyć go geografji. Ponieważ zaś John Mangles podjął się już wyuczyć go marynarki, lord Glenarvan uczynić człowieka z sercem, major wszczepić w niego powagę i krew zimną, lady Helena zrobić go dobrym i szlachetnym, Marja Grant obudzić w nim uczucie wdzięczności dla tak zacnych nauczycieli — Robert przeto miał wszelkie widoki zostania gentleman'em co się zowie. Duncan pośpieszył się z nabraniem węgla i, opuszczając co prędzej smutne te strony, zwrócił się ku zachodowi, dążąc do wybrzeży brazylijskich; 7-go września, przy łagodnym wietrze północnem przebywszy równik, wpłynął na półkulę południową. Podróż odbywała się szczęśliwie i bez trudu, w serca wszystkich wstąpiła błoga nadzieja. W wyprawie tej, przedsięwziętej w celu poszukiwania kapitana Granta, przyjazne okoliczności codziennie się mnożyły. Najwięcej ufności w powodzenie miał kapitan statku, a to najbardziej może dlatego, że radby miss Marję jak najprędzej widzieć szczęśliwą i pocieszoną. Obchodziła go bardzo ta młoda panna, a uczucie to tak zręcznie ukrywał, że je widzieli wszyscy, prócz Marji Grant. Najszczęśliwszym chyba człowiekiem na południowej półkuli był w tej chwili uczony geograf. Całe dnie przepędzał przy stoliku, pochylony nad rozłożonemi mapami — a pan Olbinett sprzeczał się z nim codziennie o stół, na którym jadano, a który geograf zaściełał swemi papierami. Ale Paganel miał po swej stronie wszystkich, prócz majora, którego kwestje geograficzne bardzo mało obchodziły, szczególnie w godzinie obiadowej. Uczony sekretarz znalazł był w kufrze porucznika okrętowego stos książek, a w tej liczbie dość znaczną liczbę dzieł hiszpańskich; postanowił przeto wyuczyć się języka Cervantesa, którego na pokładzie nikt nie umiał, a który mógł o wiele ułatwić poszukiwania na wybrzeżach chilijskich. Przy wrodzonej sobie łatwości wyuczania się języków, Paganel spodziewał się, że za przybyciem do Conception biegle już będzie mówił tym językiem. To też zawzięcie się jął tej pracy i ciągle szeptał jakieś oderwane wyrazy. W chwilach wolnych od zajęć, udzielał praktycznych nauk młodemu Robertowi, obznajmiając go najprzód z historją krajów, do których Duncan z takim dążył pośpiechem. Dnia 10-go września znajdowano się pod 5° 37′ szerokości i 81° 15′ długości, i tego to właśnie dnia Paganel dowiedział się szczegółu, którego być może i najuczeńsi nawet nie znają. Opowiadając historję Ameryki, sięgnął wspomnieniem aż do Krzysztofa Kolumba, a kończąc opowiadanie dodał, że sławny Genueńczyk umarł, nie wiedząc o tem, że odkrył świat nowy. Wszyscy słuchacze zaprzeczyli temu. Paganel uporczywie obstawał przy swem twierdzeniu. — Nic pewniejszego — mówił z zapałem. — Nie myślę umniejszać przez to sławy Kolumba, ale fakt jest niezawodny. W końcu piętnastego wieku wszystkie umysły zajęte były ułatwieniem komunikacji z Azją, wynalezieniem zachodniej drogi do Wschodu, czyli krócej mówiąc, wyszukaniem najkrótszej drogi do kraju „korzeni i bakalij”. O to samo kusił się i Kolumb, jak wielu innych. W tym celu odbył cztery podróże; dopływał do Ameryki w okolicach Cumana, Honduras, Mosquitos, Nikaragua, Veragua, Costa-Rica, Panamy, które brał za krainy japońskie i chińskie, i umarł, nie wiedząc o istnieniu wielkiego lądu, któremu imienia nawet swego nie przekazał. — Wierzę ci, kochany panie Paganel — rzekł Glenarvan — jednakże dziwne mi się to wydaje — i dlatego też proszę cię, powiedz mi, którzy to żeglarze poznali się pierwsi na odkryciach Kolumba? — Wszyscy, którzy po nim tę samą podróż odbywaliNie wszyscy. Balboa odkrył ocean Spokojny, nie płynąc wzdłuż wybrzeży południowej Ameryki. Ojeda, Bestidas, Wespucjusz docierali tylko do ujścia Orinoka (P. T.). A najprzód Ojeda, który mu już w poprzednich towarzyszył wyprawach; dalej Wincenty Pinzon, Wespucjusz, Mendoza, Bastidas, Cabral, Solis, Balboa. Wszyscy ci żeglarze opłynęli wzdłuż wschodnie brzegi Ameryki, a przekroczyli je, zstępując ku południowi, gnani tym samym prądem, który nas dziś naprzód popycha z taką siłą! Patrzcie oto, kochani przyjaciele, przepłynęliśmy równik w tem samem miejscu, w którem go przebył Pinzon w ostatnim roku piętnastego wieku i zbliżamy się do tego samego stopnia szerokości południowej, pod którym on pierwszy postawił nogę na ziemi brazylijskiej. W następnym roku Portugalczyk Cabral dotarł do portu Seguro. Dalej Wespucjusz w trzeciej swojej wyprawie 1502 r. jeszcze się bardziej na południe posunął. W roku 1508 Wincenty Pinzon i Solis wspólnie wypłynęli na rozpoznanie wybrzeży amerykańskich, a w r. 1514 Solis odkrył ujście rzeki la Plata, gdzie pożarty został przez dzikich krajowców, Magellanowi przekazując sławę i zasługę opłynięcia wielkiego lądu. Znakomity ten żeglarz wyjechał w r. 1519 z pięciu okrętami, a trzymając się wybrzeża Patagonji, odkrył port Ś-go Dezyderjusza, port Ś-go Juljana, gdzie długo się zatrzymał; dalej pod 52-im stopniem szerokości odkrył cieśninę „Jedenastu tysięcy dziewic”, która później od jego imienia nazwana została, a 28-go listopada 1520 r. wypłynął na Ocean Spokojny. Ach! jakiejże musiał doznać radości, z jakąż siłą serce mu bić musiało, gdy ujrzał na horyzoncie wody nieznanego sobie morza, błyszczące w jasnych promieniach słońca! — Oh tak! tak, panie Paganel — zawołał Robert Grant, uniesiony opowiadaniem geografa — chciałbym tam być i podzielać tę jego radość. — Ja także, mój chłopcze, i upewniam cię, że nie byłbym chybił tej sposobności, gdyby mi niebo było pozwoliło urodzić się o trzysta lat wcześniej. — Znów dla nas byłaby strata, panie Paganel — rzekła lady Helena — bo nie znajdowałbyś się w tej chwili z nami na pokładzie Duncana i nie opowiadałbyś nam tej historji. — Kto inny opowiedziałby ją państwu, dodając, że poznanie wybrzeży zachodnich zawdzięczamy braciom Pizarrom. Odważni ci awanturnicy i ich towarzysze upamiętnili się założeniem miast: Cusco, Quito, Lima, Santjago, Villarica, Valparaiso i Conception, do którego niesie nas w tej chwili Duncan. Ówczesne odkrycia Pizarrów i Magellana dopełniały się wzajemnie i dały możność dokładniejszego skreślenia karty wybrzeży amerykańskich, z wielkiem zadowoleniem uczonych starego świata. — Ja — rzekł Robert — byłbym się tem wszystkiem jeszcze nie zadowolił. — Dlaczego? — spytała Marja, ciekawie patrząc na swego braciszka, zapalającego się do historji wielkich odkryć. — Tak jest, dlaczego, mój chłopcze? — powtórzył lord Glenarvan, zachęcając go i ośmielając uśmiechem dobroci. — Bo pragnąłbym się dowiedzieć, co było poza cieśniną Magellańską. — Brawo, mój mały zuchu! I ja także byłbym ciekawy, czy ląd ten ciągnie się aż do bieguna, czy też jest tam morze czyste, jak się domyślał Drake, jeden z twych współrodaków, milordzie. Stąd łatwy wniosek, że gdyby Robert Grant i Jakób Paganel żyli w siedemnastym wieku, byliby się niezawodnie zaciągnęli do orszaku Shoutena i Lemaire'a, dwu Holendrów, bardzo ciekawych rozwiązania tej zagadki geograficznej. — Czy to byli uczeni? — spytała lady Helena. — Nie, pani; byli to odważni kupcy, których bynajmniej nie obchodziła naukowa strona odkrycia. Istniała naówczas holenderska kompanja Indyj Wschodnich, posiadająca monopol handlu, prowadzonego przez cieśninę Magellańską. A ponieważ w owym czasie nie znano innego zachodniego przejścia do Azji, przywilej zatem taki prawdziwem był dla innych skrępowaniem. Niektórzy z handlujących chcieli zwalić ten monopol przez odkrycie innej cieśniny; w tej właśnie liczbie był Izaak Lemaire, człowiek wykształcony i zręczny. Chętnie ofiarował się on ponieść koszta wyprawy, którą dowodzili: synowiec jego, Jakób Lemaire, i Shouten, tęgi marynarz rodem z Horn. Żeglarze ci wypłynęli w czerwcu 1615 r., to jest w sto lat prawie po Magellanie i odkryli cieśninę Lemaire'a a 12-go lutego 1616 r. opłynęli sławny przylądek Horn, który bardziej może, niż przylądek Dobrej Nadziei, zasłużył na nazwę przylądka BurzVerne popełnił tu niedokładność. Tow. Indyj Wschodnich posiadało monopol handlu z Indjami drogą wschodnią. Droga zaś zachodnia przez cieśninę Magellańską była w rękach Hiszpanów. Wobec tego współzawodnicy Towarzystwa szukali drogi innej. (P, T.).. — O jakżebym chciał tam być! — zawołał Robert. — I doznałbyś prawdziwej rozkoszy, mój chłopcze, — odparł Paganel — bo czyż jest większe i prawdziwsze dla żeglarza szczęście, niż oznaczać na mapie własne odkrycia! Pod okiem jego kształtują się zwolna krainy; wyspa za wyspą, przylądek za przylądkiem zdają się występować z głębi wód. Linje graniczne są najpierw niewyraźne, przerywane, nieforemne. Tu jakiś przylądek samotny lub przystań opuszczona, tam zatoka, ginąca w dali, indziej znowu naga, opustoszała wyniosłość. Zwolna wszystko to wypełniać się poczyna; linje się łączą, rysunek wydatnieje i pewniejsze przybiera kształty; aż wkońcu na karcie z całym przepychem i wspaniałością rozwija się ląd nowy, ze swemi jeziorami, rzekami i rzeczkami, górami, dolinami, płaszczyznami, miastami i stolicami. Ah! moi przyjaciele! ten, co odkrywa kraj nowy, jest prawdziwym wynalazcą! Lecz niestety! W tej chwili kopalnia tych bogactw jest nieledwie wyczerpana. Wszystko już zwiedzono, poznano, odkryto, zbadano, a my, biedacy dziś żyjący, nic już prawie do zrobienia nie mamy. — Owszem, kochany Paganelu! — powiedział Glenarvan. — A cóż takiego, jeśli łaska? — Zostały nam te poszukiwania, na które obecnie płyniemy. Tymczasem Duncan z zadziwiającą szybkością płynął po owej drodze Wespucjuszów i Magellanów; 15-go września minął zwrotnik Koziorożca i skierował się ku sławnej cieśninie. Niskie brzegi Patagonji ukazywały się po wielekroć, ale tylko jak niewyraźna, zaledwie dojrzana linja na dalekim horyzoncie — a nawet i przez wyborną lunetę Paganela słabe zaledwie można było powziąć wyobrażenie o tych wybrzeżach amerykańskich. W dziesięć dni później Duncan znajdował się u wejścia do cieśniny Magellańskiej i puścił się na nią bez wahania. Wszystkie parowce, udające się na ocean Spokojny, tę pospolicie obierają drogę, bo długość jej wynosi tylko trzysta siedemdziesiąt sześć mil (130 lieues). Największe nawet statki znajdują dla siebie wodę wszędzie dość głęboką i liczne miejsca wypoczynku, pewne, bezpieczne, gdzie zaopatrzyć się mogą we wszystkie zapasy; kiedy przeciwnie wszystkich tych korzyści nie mają ani na cieśninie Lemaire'a, ani na strasznych skałach przylądka Horn, wciąż nawiedzanych przez burze i huragany. Na przestrzeni pierwszych sześćdziesięciu lub ośmdziesięciu mil, aż do przylądka Ś-go Grzegorza, brzegi są niskie i piaszczyste. Jakób Paganel nie chciał stracić najdrobniejszego nawet szczegółu z całej tej podróży; przejście przez cieśninę trwać miało zaledwie trzydzieści sześć godzin, a panorama obu brzegów tak była wspaniała, mianowicie przy świetnym blasku słońca południowego, że nie można się dziwić ciekawości uczonego geografa. Żadna ludzka postać nie ukazała się na wybrzeżach północnych, a kilku zaledwie nędznych tubylców błąkało się po nagich skałach Ziemi Ognistej. Paganela martwiło i gniewało bardzo, że nie mógł widzieć Patagończyków, czem serdecznie się bawili wszyscy jego towarzysze podróży. — Co mi to za Patagonja — mruczał — bez Patagończyków!... — Cierpliwości, przezacny geografie! cierpliwości! — mówił lord Glenarvan — będziemy jeszcze widzieli i Patagończyków! — Nie wiem, skąd ta pewność? — Przecież istnieją mieszkańcy tej krainy — rzekła lady Helena. — Wątpię, pani, gdyż ich nie widzę. — Toż wreszcie nazwa „Patagonów”, która po hiszpańsku znaczy „wielkie nogi”, nie została zapewne nadana jakimś wymarzonym istotom. — Oh! nazwa nic nie znaczy — odpowiedział Paganel, umyślnie upierający się dla ożywienia dyskusji — a zresztą, prawdę powiedziawszy, nikt nie wie, jak oni się nazywają. — Czy być może! — zawołał Glenarvan. — Majorze, czy wiesz co o tem? — Nic — odrzekł Mac-Nabbs — i nie dałbym ani pensa za to, żeby się dowiedzieć. — Dowiesz się jednak, obojętny majorze, bo ja wam to powiem — mówił dalej Paganel. — Magellan nazwał wprawdzie Patagończykami krajowców tej okolicy; jednakże pomimo to Fuegeńczycy nazywają ich Tiremeneu, Chilijczycy Caucalhues, koloniści z Carmenu Tehuetches, Araukańczycy Huiliches; Bougainville daje im nazwę Chacuna, a Falkner Tehuetchet. Oni sami nazywają się ogólnem mianem Taukenów. Proszę się teraz zorjentować w takiej mieszaninie nazw i zapewnić mnie, że istnieje naród o tylu nazwiskach. — Jest wtem słuszność, doprawdy — rzekła lady Helena. — Przypuśćmy nawet, że tak jest — odparł Glenarvan — to w każdym razie, chociaż niema pewności co do nazwy Patagończyków, ale sam przyznasz, kochany Paganelu, że o wzroście ich wątpić się nie godzi. — Nigdy się na to nie zgodzę — odpowiedział zaperzony Paganel. — Patagończycy są ogromnej postawy — rzekł Glenarvan. — Nie wiem. — A więc niscy? — spytała lady Helena. — Nikt tego twierdzić nie może z pewnością. — Więc średniego wzrostu? — dodał Mac-Nabbs dla pogodzenia wszystkiego. — I tego także nie wiem. — A! tego już nadto — zawołał Glenarvan — podróżni, którzy ich widzieli... — Podróżni, którzy ich widzieli — odpowiedział geograf — nie zgadzają się w tym względzie: Magellan, naprzykład, utrzymuje, że głową dostawał im zaledwie do pasa. — A widzisz! — To prawda; lecz znowu Drake twierdzi, że każdy Anglik jest wyższy od największego Patagończyka. — Oh! Anglicy, być może — z pogardą odpowiedział major — ale gdyby szło o Szkota!... — Cavendish zapewnia, że są wielcy i otyli — ciągnął Paganel. — Hawkins robi z nich olbrzymów; Lemaire i Shouten oceniają wysokość ich na jedenaście stóp. — Jak widzisz, ludzie ci zasługują przecież na wiarę! — rzekł Glenarvan. — Tak samo, jak Wood, Narborough i Falkner, którzy opisują ich, jako ludzi średniego wzrostu. Byron znowu, la Girandais, Bougainville, Wallis i Carteret twierdzą, że Patagończycy mają sześć stóp i sześć cali wysokości; gdy tymczasem pan d'Orbigny, uczony i znający najlepiej te okolice, przyznaje im średni wzrost, wynoszący pięć stóp i cztery cale. — Cóż więc jest prawdą w tych wszystkich zdaniach tak różnych i przeciwnych sobie? — spytała lady Helena. — Prawdą jest, pani — odpowiedział Paganel — że Patagończycy mają nogi krótkie a korpus rozrośnięty. Można więc dowolnie sobie o nich tworzyć wyobrażenie i najłatwiej jest twierdzić, że mają sześć stóp, gdy siedzą, a pięć tylko, gdy stoją. Najzabawniejsze byłoby, gdyby wcale nie istnieli; pogodziłoby to wszystkich. Ale dość już o tem, kochani przyjaciele: tymczasem bądź co bądź wyznać trzeba, że cieśnina Magellańska jest wspaniała, nawet i bez Patagończyków! W tej właśnie chwili Duncan opływał półwysep Brunświcki, mając po obu stronach cudowną panoramę. O siedemdziesiąt mil dalej, minąwszy przylądek Gregory, podróżni ujrzeli pomiędzy drzewami flagę chilijską i dzwonek kościelny pustelni Punta Arena. Dalej cieśnina wiła się pysznie pomiędzy masami granitowemi; spody gór tonęły w lasach niezmiernych, a szczyty ich, wiecznemi bielejące śniegami, w gęstych ginęły obłokach. W stronie południowo-zachodniej góra Tarn wznosiła się na sześć tysięcy pięćset stóp wysoko. Długi zmrok poprzedził nadejście nocy; wreszcie zagasło wszelkie światło, niebo świetnemi okryło się gwiazdami; przed oczami zdumionych widzów majestatycznie roztaczała się droga do bieguna Południowego. Wśród tej świetlnej ciemności, przy blasku jedynie gwiazd, zastępujących latarnie morskie krajów ucywilizowanych, jacht płynął śmiało, nie chcąc zarzucać kotwicy nawet w żadnej z przystani, których tak wiele znajduje się w cieśninie. Często maszty jego i reje ocierały się o gałęzie buków antarktycznych, zwieszające się ponad falami morza; często także śruba Duncana rozbijała wody wielkich rzek, płosząc gęsi, kaczki, bekasy i mnóstwo innych pierzastych mieszkańców wodnej przestrzeni. Nieco dalej ukazały się ruiny budynków i smutne szczątki kolonji opustoszałej, której imię wiecznie świadczyć będzie o niepłodności ziemi i jałowości lasów ją otaczających. Duncan mijał sławny Port Głodowy. W tem to właśnie miejscu w 1581 r. Hiszpan Sarmiento osiedlił się z 400-stu emigrantami i założył miasto Santo Felipe. Okrutne mrozy zdziesiątkowały kolonję, głód wytrzebił to, co przed mrozami ocalało, a w roku 1587 korsarz Cavendish znalazł ostatniego z tych czterystu nieszczęśliwych, umierającego z głodu wśród zwalisk miasta, tak już staro wyglądających w sześć lat po założeniu, jakgdyby sześć wieków istnienia liczyło. Duncan płynął wzdłuż tych opustoszałych brzegów; o wschodzie słońca sunął ciasnemi przejściami pomiędzy lasami buków, brzóz i jesionów, z pośrodka których wynurzały się zieleniejące zbocza, wzgórki, okryte silnym porostem ostrokrzewu, i ostre szczyty, z wysoko sterczącym ku niebu pikiem Buclanda. Statek minął zatokę Ś-go Mikołaja, dawniej zatokę Francuską, tak nazwaną przez Bougainville'a; w oddaleniu igrały stada fok i olbrzymich wielorybów, widzialne z odległości czterech mil morskich. Nareszcie opłynął przylądek Froward, najeżony jeszcze ostatkami zimowych lodowisk. Z drugiej strony cieśniny, na Ziemi Ognistej, na wysokość sześciu tysięcy stóp wznosiła się góra Sarmiento — ogromne nagromadzenie skał, porozdzielanych tumanami obłoków, z których wyglądały szczyty, jakby archipelag wysp wietrznych. U przylądka Froward naprawdę kończy się ląd amerykański, gdyż przylądek Horn jest tylko skałą wysuniętą w morze, pod pięćdziesiątym szóstym stopniem szerokości. Dalej cieśnina zwęża się pomiędzy półwyspem Brunświckim i Ziemią Rozpaczy (Terre de la Désolation), długą wyspę, ciągnącą się wśród tysiąca wysepek. Jakaż to różnica pomiędzy nierówno zapadającemi się krańcami lądu amerykańskiego, a równemi i gładkiemi brzegami Afryki, Australji lub Indyj! Jakiż to zamęt natury pogruchotał w ten sposób ów olbrzymi przylądek, między dwa oceany wciśnięty? Po żyznych i urodzajnych wybrzeżach nastąpił szereg nagich pagórków, pociętych w niezbadany labirynt tysiącem drobnych kanałów. Duncan płynął wciąż, nie myląc się co do drogi, a kłęby jego dymu mieszały się z mgłą, na skałach porozszarpywaną. Nie zatrzymując się, ominął kilka faktoryj hiszpańskich, tu i owdzie rozrzuconych na tem pustkowiu. U przylądka Tamar znowu cieśnina się rozszerza; jacht miał dosyć miejsca, by opłynąć urwiste brzegi wysp Narborough, i zbliżył się ku brzegom południowym cieśniny. Nakoniec, po trzydziestosześciogodzinnej żegludze, ujrzano wychylające się w dali skały przylądka Pilares, na ostatnim krańcu Ziemi Rozpaczy. Rozległe, czyste, błyszczące morze rozciągało się w przestrzeni okiem nieobjętej; a Jakób Paganel, witając je niememi, lecz pełnemi zapału ruchami, był w tej chwili tak wzruszony, jak niegdyś Ferdynand Magellan w uroczystej chwili, gdy Trinidad, okręt, na którym płynął, po raz pierwszy owiany został powietrzem oceanu Spokojnego.